memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Upcoming productions
__NOEDITSECTION__ 2020 January * 9 January - the sixth and final episode of season 2, , premieres on CBS All Access. * 15 January - Issue 3 of Star Trek: Picard - Countdown, from IDW Publishing. * 22 January - Issue 10 of Star Trek: Year Five, from IDW Publishing. * 23 January - premieres on CBS All Access. February * 4 February - Star Trek: Year Five - Odyssey's End, from IDW Publishing. * 11 February - The Last Best Hope, a novel written by Una McCormack. * 18 February - Star Trek: Voyager 25th Anniversary Special, from Titan Comics. * 26 February - ** Issue 11 of Star Trek: Year Five, from IDW Publishing. ** Valentine's Day Special Edition of Star Trek: Year Five, from IDW Publishing. March * 3 March - ** Star Trek: Kirk Fu Manual, by Dayton Ward. ** Star Trek Starships Coaster Book, by Chip Carter, from RP Studio. * 4 March - Issue 12 of Star Trek: Year Five, from IDW Publishing. * 5 March - Exploring Star Trek: Voyager, from McFarland Publishing. * 10 March - The Higher Frontier, a Pocket TOS novel by Christopher L. Bennett. * 15 March - ** Popular Culture, Conspiracy Theory, and the Star Trek Text, from Lexington Books. ** Social Movements and the Collective Identity of the Star Trek Fandom, from Lexington Books. * 18 March - Star Trek: Hell's Mirror, from IDW Publishing. * 24 March - Star Trek: Picard Official Collector's Edition, from Titan Comics. April * 14 April - ** of Star Trek: Discovery - Aftermath, from IDW Publishing. ** The Unsettling Stars, a novel by Alan Dean Foster set in the alternate reality. * 28 April - Star Trek: The USS Voyager NCC-74656 Illustrated Handbook, by Ben Robinson, from Random House. May * 5 May - Star Trek: The Motion Picture - The Art and Visual Effects, from Titan Books. June * 2 June - The Art of Star Trek: Discovery, by Paula M. Block and Terry J. Erdmann, from Titan Books. * 9 June - Agents of Influence, a Pocket TOS novel by Dayton Ward. * 30 June - of Star Trek: Picard - Countdown, from IDW Publishing. July * 7 July - The Star Trek ABC Book by Ethan Beavers, from Little Golden Books. * 14 July - ** Star Trek: Year Five - The Wine-Dark Deep, from IDW Publishing. ** The Autobiography of Kathryn Janeway, by Una McCormack, from Titan Books. * Star Trek Voyager: A Celebration, by Ben Robinson, from Hero Collector. August * More Beautiful Than Death, a novel by David Mack set in the alternate reality. September * 1 September - Star Trek: The Artistry of Dan Curry, by Ben Robinson, from Titan Books. * 8 September - The Autobiography of Mr. Spock, by David A. Goodman, from Titan Books. October * 13 October - Pocket VOY novel To Lose the Earth, by Kirsten Beyer. ;To be announced * In production, release in 2020 - , a new animated series. * In production, release in 2020 - returns with season 3. * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Red Alert from GameCo. * The Order of Peace, a novel by Alan Dean Foster set in the alternate reality. To be announced * In pre-production - , a new series following the Terran in Section 31. * In pre-production - , a new animated series aimed at children. * Unknown - , one of multiple films in consideration. * Star Trek: Discovery - Ultimate Guide, by Titan Books. * Star Trek: Gold Key Archives Volume 6, from IDW Publishing. * Academy: Third Class, by William Shatner with Judith Reeves-Stevens and Garfield Reeves-Stevens. * ''Star Trek: Discovery'' Season Two Blu-ray and ''Star Trek: Discovery'' Season Two DVD, Japan and Australia releases. +1}}}} pt:Produções futuras 2999